Deixe Nevar
by dlz
Summary: OC/MM. Entre os episódios Bloodline #8.08 e Abyss #8.09 , Lois e Clark vão a um Congresso de Jornalismo e passam por situações inusitadas. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

Sentada ao bar do hotel onde acontecera o III Congresso de Jornalismo de Omaha, Lois tomava um martini enquanto terminava de ler suas anotações ao som do jazz tocado pela banda local. Assim como ela, vários outros jornalistas e estagiários de jornalismo de todo o país, sentados à mesas ou mesmo ao bar, acompanhavam as informações sobre a nevasca que apareciam nos noticiários transmitidos por todos os monitores de TV espalhados pelo salão. Por conta do mal tempo, estavam todos impedidos de voltar para casa após aquele enfastiante único dia de palestras.

Subitamente, o barman lhe trouxe um copo com suco de laranja. Ela então olhou para o copo, e depois para o sujeito encorpado e simpático que acabara de lhe servir a bebida.

"Você deve estar brincando, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela, séria.

"Uma de nossas especialidades em sucos" disse ele, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Não pedi suco" respondeu Lois, nada simpática, e voltando os olhos para as suas anotações. Estava visivelmente irritada com o fato de estar presa por causa da nevasca que tomava conta do meio oeste do país.

"É cortesia do cavalheiro ao final do bar" insistiu o barman, apontando com a cabeça.

"Pode levar o suco de volta, e diga ao sujeito que o pediu que hoje definitivamente não é o melhor dia para bebidas sem álcool" disse Lois indiferente, sem olhar para o barman ou mesmo para quem mandou a bebida, na medida em que verificava as chamadas no seu celular. "Se ele quiser, aceito uma taça de vinho branco, o que está longe de ser um convite para ele se sentar ao meu lado"

"Não posso fazer isso" retrucou o homem.

Lois parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou:

"Como assim não pode?" perguntou.

"Ele insistiu para que eu não lhe servisse mais bebidas alcóolicas" respondeu, apontando agora para trás de Lois.

Foi então que, sabendo de quem se tratava a pessoa que lhe mandou a bebida, Lois emitiu um pequeno e discreto sorriso, e se virou para finalmente ver Clark emergir ao seu lado.

"Eu devia ter imaginado" disse ela, debochada.

"Lois" disse ele com seu sorriso de bom moço e que tanto a tirava do sério.

"Smallville. Achei que não viesse" devolveu ela, sabendo que Clark estava no congresso desde parte da primeira hora da manhã em que começou, eis que o evitou o dia todo. Porém, certa de que ele já havia partido pouco antes do final, na medida em que o perdeu de vista entre um intervalo e outro, Lois acreditou que não o veria mais naquele dia.

Clark se sentou ao bar próximo da colega de trabalho no Planeta Diário e olhou para o suco e depois para ela.

"Vai lhe fazer bem com o tempo que está lá fora" disse, apontando para a bebida.

Lois sorriu, cínica, e se voltou para o barman, que lhe deu de ombros. Ela então ergueu a taça com o martini:

"Acredite Smallville, ainda vai demorar muito para eu me sentir tão bem quanto gostaria" disse, enigmática, quando então tomou a bebida de virada pensando como era bom ele estar ali, embora sofrível tê-lo tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Clark enrugou a testa, sem entender, e olhou confuso para o barman, que novamente deu de ombros.

"Por favor, traga-me um vinho branco" ordenou Lois novamente, sabendo que agora mais do que nunca precisava de uma bebida urgente, enquanto depositava a vazia taça sobre o balcão. "E leve o suco embora" gesticulou em desfeita à oferta de Clark.

O homem olhou para Lois e depois para Clark, que levantou o dedo, como que advertindo-o para não trazer mais, e ela interveio:

"Isso é inegociável" disse ela para ambos.

O barman nada disse, olhou novamente para Clark e se afastou para preparar prontamente a bebida de Lois.

"Não devia beber tanto Lois" advertiu ele, sério. "Lembra da última vez?" perguntou, referindo-se à festa de noivado de Chloe e Jimmy.

Lois lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação como se a lembrança daquela noite fosse uma maldição, ainda que não recordasse os eventos que sucederam a terceira taça de espumante.

"A última coisa que eu quero me lembrar Smallville, é do seu sorriso de satisfação ao me ver numa situação tão lastimável como naquela manhã seguinte" disse ela, fazendo menção ao fato de ter acordado de ressaca no sofá da casa dos Kent vestida apenas na camiseta dos Crows que Clark usava quando jogava no time do colégio.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Lois" devolveu ele, cínico, equanto olhava atravessado para ela. "Afinal de contas, eu jamais me divertiria com a desgraça alheia"

"Hum. Melhor assim" disse ela, sorrindo orgulhosa e agradecendo o barman com um aceno quando este depositou a taça de vinho branco à sua frente.

E Clark a examinou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela ainda sorria ostentosamente, e ele então aproveitou para alfinetá-la:

"Por outro lado, foi engraçado você ter achado que nós... bem, você sabe" ele sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação.

Lois se virou para fitá-lo.

"Como assim, Smallville?" protestou ela, indignada. "É claro que não achei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre nós naquela noite! Foi apenas o mal entendido de uma manhã de ressaca!"

Clark riu, e ela continuou:

"Nem em seus sonhos mais maravilhosos uma coisa dessas aconteceria! Além do mais, eu posso não lembrar de uma coisinha ou outra, mas não seriam algumas poucas taças de espumante que me fariam cair aos seus braços!"

"Bom, considerando que você na verdade não se lembra de coisa alguma e que não foram apenas algumas poucas taças de espumante que tomou, não deveria ter tanta certeza disso" devolveu ele, cínico.

Lois se virou para encará-lo.

"Achei que não havia mais nada que eu devesse me lembrar sobre aquela noite" disse, séria e preocupada, imaginando se mais alguma coisa teria acontecido além do constrangimento de estar embriagada o bastante para chamar Clark de seu salvador na secretária eletrônica de Chloe e levar mais de uma hora para se trocar na cozinha da casa dos Kent.

Clark sorriu, e depois ficou sério.

"Como eu disse naquele dia, não aconteceu coisa alguma"

"Bom, nesse caso, sugiro que guarde suas gracinhas para quando não estivermos presos em meio ao nada durante uma nevasca" disse ela.

Clark sorriu.

Houve então um silêncio, constrangedor o bastante para fazer com que Lois se sentisse desconfortável, por mais que já tivessem esclarecido os eventos daquela noite, mas pelo fato de que Clark ainda se vangloriava da situação de tê-la visto tão frágil, e provavelmente soltando o verbo sobre qualquer coisa, possivelmente até mesmo sobre seus sentimentos, o que de certo modo a afligia, e com razão, mas que nem por isso a intimidava:

"Parece que estão todos estressados com os vôos cancelados" disse, mudando de assunto, e apontando para um sujeito ao fim do bar que discutia ao telefone com alguém da companhia aérea.

"É... quem diria que ficariamos presos aqui?" perguntou ele, virando-se para vê-la, sabendo que poderia ir embora quando bem quisesse com sua super-velocidade, tal como o fez instantes antes de terminar o Congresso quando recebeu um chamado de John Jones de Metropolis, embora estranhamente quisesse voltar a fim de não deixar Lois à sua própria sorte.

"Logo nesse fim de mundo!" exclamou ela. "Não acredito que deixei Jimmy me inscrever nesse congresso! Antes tivesse ficado em Metropolis!"

"Trabalhando em alguma matéria que eu não deva saber?" perguntou Clark, curioso.

"Não que seja do seu interesse Smallville, mas estou trabalhando num projeto pessoal" respondeu.

"É mesmo? Posso saber do que se trata?" indagou ele.

"Por enquanto, é melhor não" disse ela, misteriosa. "Mas quando estiver engatilhado, prometo que será o primeiro a saber"

"Pensei que fôssemos um time" disse ele.

"Digamos que ambos temos nossos segredos, garoto da fazenda" insinuou ela, dando uma piscadela, ao que Clark engoliu em seco.

"Eu a chamei durante o intervalo das palestras" desconversou ele mais do que depressa, e sem desviar o olhar. "Havia um bom lugar vago ao meu lado, mas você não me viu"

"Eu devia estar distraída pensando nos preparativos do casamento de Chloe e Jimmy" mentiu Lois, que fingiu não ter visto Clark justamente para ficar o mais longe possível dele. "Afinal de contas faltam duas semanas"

"Duas semanas" repetiu ele, sorrindo. "Quem diria!"

"Adorei que eles tenham me escalado para organizar os preparativos, assim me mantenho ocupada... e longe de alguns pensamentos" disse ela, quando então tomou um grande gole do vinho ao perceber que falou mais do que devia.

Clark a observou por um instante. Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com Lois nos últimos dias, mas nunca teve a chance de indagá-la, pois ela sempre se esquivava, de modo que tentou novamente:

"Algum problema, Lois?"

Ela se virou para vê-lo, surpresa com a abordagem.

"Como assim?" perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Clark deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Você anda cheia de mistérios e agindo de forma diferente nos últimos dias. Parece que algo a aflige"

Lois sorriu.

"Estou apenas me mantendo ocupada, Smallville" explicou ela, tomando mais gole de vinho.

Clark a observava, e Lois evitava qualquer contato visual com ele. Imaginou, então, que ela ainda devia estar sofrendo por conta do fim do relacionamento com Oliver. Lembrou do dia em que ela foi designada para escrever um artigo sobre o atentado ao bilionário, e como isso a incomodou. Lamentou não saber o que dizer, sabendo que Lois refutaria qualquer tentativa de consolo.

"Precisando de ajuda, sabe que pode contar comigo" disse ele, então.

"Claro que sei" disse ela. "Mas não preciso. Afinal de contas, que tipo de repórter seria eu se precisasse da sua ajuda Smallville?"

"Eu quis dizer que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, Lois. Não apenas para trabalho" corrigiu ele.

Lois o encarou. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, e Clark o retribuiu.

"O dia em que eu precisar da ajuda de Clark Kent e suas inabaláveis camisas de flanela seja para trabalho ou qualquer outro assunto será o dia em que certamente terei perdido a razão. E acredite, isso está longe de acontecer" devolveu ela, com escárnio.

Clark sorriu. Era a Lois Lane de sempre falando, de modo que teve a certeza de que estava tudo bem, a menos que ela fosse uma excelente mentirosa, coisa da qual já não duvidava mais depois de terem sido submetidos ao teste do polígrafo com o joalheiro psicótico.

"Conseguiu se hospedar?" perguntou ele, mudando de assunto.

"Não" respondeu ela. "E o pior é que a nevasca só vai passar pela manhã" disse, apontando para o noticiário.

Lois e Clark ficaram em silêncio, e quando se viraram para ver um ao outro, sentiram-se visivelmente desconfortáveis. Foi então que o vocalista da banda que se apresentava pegou o microfone e começou a falar com a platéia:

"Pode estar frio lá fora, mas acho que podemos nos aquecer com um pouco mais de música, e essa é das minhas favoritas... Kokomo" anunciou antes de começar a cantar.

...

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_ _Jamaica_

_...  
_

Clark sorriu com a desenvoltura do vocalista, e Lois rolou os olhos, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida.

"Ele é bom" comentou ele, observando a performance do músico.

Lois forçou um sorriso.

"Ele é péssimo, Smallville!" sussurrou ela.

Clark sorriu ao comentário de Lois.

"Ora, não é totalmente ruim" insistiu ele.

"Imagina! Pior que isso são as músicas tocadas na festa do milho de Smallville!"

Clark enrugou a testa e sorriu enquanto a observava fazer caras e bocas para a banda, enquanto a música continuava.

...

_Off the Florida Keys_

_There's a place called Kokomo_

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_ _Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_ _To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

_..._

* * *

**N/A**: Para quem não sabe, a fic foi inspirada em ER, e por conta da falta de criatividade acabei usando o mesmo título do episódio do qual foi extraída a ideia para a história, "Let It Snow" (#15.09).


	2. Chapter 2

Sob os protestos de Clark, e provavelmente por isso mesmo motivada, Lois estava na sua terceira dose de tequila, enquanto a maioria dos participantes do congresso de jornalismo aprisionados pela incessante tempestade de neve que se precipitava em Omaha encontravam-se mais animados e desinibos, certamente pelo fato de que nada poderiam fazer para mudar sua situação exceto embebedar-se noite adentro, na medida em que aplaudiam e cantarolavam alegremente as músicas de época tocadas pela banda do hotel, com seu vocalista cada vez mais desafinado e embriagado, e que certamente jamais viu uma platéia tão grande e entusiasmada, quando então, consumido pela esgotação vocal, anunciou ao final da última música que faria uma pausa.

"Humpf, já não era sem tempo" murmurou Lois, indignada, tomando de virada o último gole. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que não conseguia relaxar e esconder o mau humor por estar presa àquele salão de hotel no meio do nada com uma nevasca que consumia toda uma região do país. A presença de Clark era um motivo a mais para tornar aquela situação ainda mais insustentável, por mais que o quisesse negar.

Clark sutilmente afastou o copo vazio depositado sobre o bar antes que o barman se antecipasse e voltasse a servi-la, ao que Lois se virou para vê-lo:

"Nem tente, Smallville!" advertiu-o.

"Acho que já bebeu demais, Lois" disse ele, gentil.

"Essa pode ser a pior das noites de Lois Lane, e é melhor que seja ao menos regada a álcool!" disse ela.

"Lois, você definitivamente não sabe o que está dizendo" devolveu ele, sorrindo, na tentativa de ocultar sua preocupação exacerbada e gentilmente revidá-la do que parecia ser a ideia de beber até cair.

"Seu namorado está certo" intrometeu-se o barman, que estava próximo deles do outro lado do bar, enquando preparava um coquetel.

Lois rolou os olhos:

"Ele não é 'meu certo'!"

Clark e o barman se entreolharam.

"Lois, acho melhor darmos uma volta" sugeriu ele, finalmente, preocupado ao perceber que ela já não dizia coisa com coisa.

"Claro, como se existisse outro lugar nesta maldita cidade além do salão deste hotel!" protestou ela, sem reagir ao gesto de Clark, que tentava conduzi-la para longe do bar. "Esqueceu que há neve por toda a parte, Smallville?"

"Vamos apenas circular um pouco, Lois" sugeriu ele. "Vai lhe fazer bem"

Foi então que um jornalista que estava sentado ao final do bar, por acaso o mesmo que horas antes discutia ao telefone com alguém da companhia aérea, começou a bater com um talher numa taça com apenas um terço de vilho tinto:

"Gostaria da sua atenção por um momento!" pediu ele, sorridente.

Quando todos voltaram a atenção para o sujeito vestido num terno claro e desalinhado que se sobressaía à multidão concentrada no bar, este prosseguiu com seu nariz e bochechas rosados e um sorriso bobo, ao que tomou de virada o último gole da bebida, depositou a taça ao bar e caminhou em direção ao palco. Todos o observavam em silêncio, e quando ele pegou o microfone, e a maioria acreditava que ele cantaria uma música, o jornalista simplesmente voltou para o centro do salão, ao que parou e olhou para todos:

"Presos em Congresso em Omaha" disse ao microfone ligado, gesticulando com a mão ao ar como se anunciasse uma manchete. "Algum jornalista na casa?" desafiou, olhando para todos e completando o que deveria ser uma piada.

Mas não houve risos, exceto os do próprio autor do infame trocadilho, visivelmente embriagado:

"Hehehe... eu sei que todos aqui são jornalistas!" completou, apontando.

Lois rolou os olhos, certa de que não faltava mais nada para tornar aquele dia ainda mais miserável, e permaneceu no seu lugar, ao que Clark desistiu de levá-la para uma volta, enquanto o sujeito continuava a falar incessantemente:

"Como provavelmente iremos ficar aqui a noite toda, acho que poderíamos ao menos nos conhecer melhor. O que acham?" continuou o sujeito, indiferente às várias reações negativas daquele público que simplesmente havia perdido todo o entusiasmo junto com a voz desafinada do vocalista da banda do hotel. "Meu nome é Alex Knox" apresentou-se ele "Trabalho para o Gotham Globe" completou, mostrando o crachá pendurado no pescoço e caminhando entre as mesas.

"De repente, sua ideia para dar uma volta me pareceu bem interessante, Smallville" murmurou Lois para Clark, que já não sabia como tirá-los dali, porquanto o inconveniente jornalista estava bem ao seu lado.

"Aposto que temos aqui apenas os melhores" continuou Alex Knox, tendo a atenção de todos para si. "Por que não nos apresentamos e, quem sabe, compartilhamos histórias engraçadas, matérias curiosas nas quais trabalhamos para passar o tempo? O que acham? Hein?" perguntou olhando para um jornalista de meia-idade carrancudo e que sentado à uma mesa bem à sua frente bebia sua terceira dose de uísque. "Você, por exemplo" apontou. "Que tal começar? De onde é?" perguntou.

Mas não houve resposta. Todos simplesmente emudeceram à presença daquele sujeito esquisito e impertinente, e apenas alguns risos abafados podiam ser percebidos à sua insistente e má sucedida investida. Entretanto, Alex Knox não perdia a disposição, e olhava ao redor à procura de outras "vítimas". Acreditando que por estarem fora de seu campo de visão, e que aquela parecia a oportunidade perfeita, Clark pegou Lois pela mão, e os dois deixaram o bar para sair do salão pelos fundos, ao que o jornalista se virou e os viu:

"A-há! Temos aqui um jovem casal que parece ter se acertado, senhoras e senhores" anunciou ele como se fosse o entusiasmado apresentador de um programa de auditório, apontando para Lois e Clark, que simplesmente pararam no meio do caminho ao perceberem que haviam se tornado o centro das atenções. "Diga-me, de onde é, meu amigo?" perguntou o inconveniente jornalista se aproximando de Clark, enquanto Lois esticava o pescoço por trás dele e fuzilava Knox com os olhos.

"Er, Metropolis" respondeu Clark, hesitante. Não havia qualquer reação da plateia, que tanto quanto Lois e Clark, achavam que o colega de Gotham estava sendo excessivamente inoportuno, mas que nem por isso interferiam.

"Ahh... Planeta Diário!" exclamou ao ver o crachá. "E sua adorável companheira?" perguntou, apontando o microfone para Lois, ao que Clark abriu um espaço entre eles, e viu a expressão de profunda revolta da morena com o objeto enfiado contra sua face.

Clark o afastou educadamente, e sussurrou-lhe:

"Acho que não é uma boa ideia"

"Ora, e por que não haveria de ser uma boa ideia?" indagou Knox ao microfone. "Afinal, todos aqui somos colegas, não é mesmo pessoal?"

Foi então que, de súbito, Lois pegou o microfone de sua mão, surpreendendo à todos. Alguns, inclusive, aplaudiram-na pela desenvoltura, deixando o impertinente Alex Knox finalmente sem palavras. E tanto quanto o repórter do Gotham Globe quanto Clark ficaram paralisados.

"Porque você simplesmente não percebe que está sendo inconveniente?" perguntou ela, ao que todos riram. "É... porque convenhamos, o que menos precisamos agora é um sujeito contando piadinhas infames!" e todos concordaram, com vozes e aplausos que se confundiam. "Um cantor desafinado vejá lá... mas um piadista sem graça?"

Alex Knox riu, ajeitando o nó da gravata, disfarçando o rubor com a ofensa, e Clark frisou a testa, e escondeu os olhos, embaraçado por Lois, e confuso, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

"Sua amiga parece ter muito mais presença" disse o jornalista de Gotham, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. "E muito mais charme" confessou, admitindo o fato de que Lois parecia finalmente animar aquele bando de gente emburrada.

Clark sorriu nervosamente, e se aproximou de Lois, tocando-a no ombro:

"Lois, acho melhor darmos aquela volta" murmurou ela.

A morena riu, sem se virar para vê-lo, tendo diante de si uma platéia dos melhores e maiores jornalistas do país.

"Pensando bem, sinto-me bem melhor agora" disse ela, virando-se para vê-lo com um sorriso que o fez engolir em seco.


	3. Chapter 3

Com os cabelos desarrumados, a saia do tailleur preto puxada para cima, deixando à mostra o belo par de coxas torneadas, e sem o casaco, revelando uma sensual blusa de alça de seda rosa com rendas que volta e meia deslizava pelos ombros descobrindo a delicada tira do sutiã branco, Lois estava no palco, com o microfone em punho, cantando alegremente acompanhada da platéia, que gritava e aplaudia:

_..._

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_..._

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_..._

Do bar, chocado, Clark apenas assistia, por vezes cobrindo a vista com a mão apoiada no balcão, lembrando-se de situação semelhante àquela apenas outra havida alguns anos antes, quando a flagrou disfarçada de stripper no Windgate Club em Metropolis. Sua vontade era, tal como na primeira vez, e assim como na festa de noivado de Chloe e Jimmy, tirá-la a força de lá para salvá-la do vexame.

"Sua namorada tem fôlego" comentou o barman enchendo o copo de suco de Clark. "Mas fico feliz que ela tenha acabado o repertório do Whitesnake"

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente, tomou o suco de uma vez como se fosse uma bebida forte, e caminhou decidido em direção ao palco, para mais uma tentativa de salvá-la de si mesma:

"Lois!" chamou-a ele ao pé do palco, ao lado de um jornalista levemente obeso e suado com a gravata amarrada na testa, que o empurrava para o lado.

Mas ela não o viu, e continuava a cantar o refrão.

"Lois!" chamou novamente, mais alto.

"Hey, Smallville!" devolveu ela, interrompendo a música, enquanto a platéia continuava e aplaudia indiferente à intromissão. "Suba aqui para um dueto!" convidou.

O sujeito com a gravata da testa apoiou a ideia e o empurrou para subir ao palco, mas Clark se desvencilhou rapidamente.

"Lois!" chamou ele mais uma vez.

Irritada, porém, a morena, que recomeçava a cantar, interrompeu novamente a letra de Joan Jett, e chamou a platéia:

"Pessoal, esse aqui é Clark Kent" apresentou ela, ao que todos que estavam próximos o cumprimentaram com sorrisos e tapinhas em suas costas. "E... bem, eu não devia... mas vou cantar uma música para ele"

Clark frisou a testa, em desespero, balançando a cabeça, praticamente implorando para que ela não o fizesse. Mas era tarde. Lois se inclinou para pegar a garrafa de tequila que estava ao lado do piano, tomou um grande gole, e voltou para o microfone, e sem tirar os olhos de Clark, começou:

_..._

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

_..._

Confuso, Clark não sabia como reagir, imaginando se aquela música não era uma piada de Lois, que estava completamente embriagada, ao passo que seus companheiros de auditório o apoiaram, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas, apontando para ela, que continuava a fitá-lo do alto do palco enquanto cantava.

_..._

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

_..._

"Tá aí uma mulher que sabe o que quer, hein!" ponderou um jornalista que estava ao lado de Clark, dando-lhe uma leve cotovelada no braço.

_..._

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you_

_..._

De repente, porém, Lois parou da cantar. Estava pálida e com olhar perdido, até que finalmente saiu correndo do palco atravessando a platéia, que não hesitou em lhe abrir espaço. Preocupado, Clark foi logo atrás dela, enquanto Alex Knox, que estava ali por perto, pulou no palco e tomou novamente o microfone, pronto para cantarolar alguma coisa, ao que o jornalista com a gravata na testa subiu ao seu lado, o empurrou para longe, sussurrou qualquer coisa para a banda e começou:

_..._

_You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_..._

_You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_...  
You keep on shoutin'_

_You keep on shoutin'_

_...  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

_..._

Não muito longe do bar e do salão, no banheiro feminino, Lois respirava fundo sentada ao lado do vaso companheiro por longos vinte minutos, quando escutou alguém entrar e se aproximar.

"Pensei ter deixado claro que não queria mais que segurasse meu cabelos" disse ela, quase sem forças, enquanto procurava se concentrar para não ver tudo rodar à sua volta.

Clark se abaixou à sua frente, e lhe entregou um copo com água. Só de olhar para a bebida, Lois quase chorou sabendo que vinha mais uma gorfada. Virou-se rapidamente e botou tudo para fora dentro do vaso. Preocupado, ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem"

Lois riu, sem se virar para vê-lo.

"Nâo devia ter me deixado beber tanto" disse.

Clark enrugou a testa, mas não fez objeção. Ela estava mal, e a última coisa que precisava era que ele lhe retrucasse.

Lois suspirou, e disse:

"Acho que agora consigo me levantar"

"Ótimo, pois consegui um quarto" disse ele. "Já levei suas coisas para lá"

Lois sorriu, puxou a descarga enquanto se levantava lentamente e se virou para vê-lo. Cansada e suada, Lois sorriu um sorriso que mais parecia um misto de alívio e felicidade.

"Você é incrível, Smallville!" exclamou ela, deixando-o perturbado, enquanto Lois se apoiava em seu ombro.

"Ah... nada disso" disse ele, tomando-a nos braços. "Você não está em condições de andar por ai"

"Meu herói!" murmurou, desmaiando com a cabeça mergulhada em seu peito.


	4. Chapter 4

Meia hora após entrar no banho, Lois abriu a porta do banheiro em meio a uma névoa branca formada pelo banho quente demorado. Vestida apenas no roupão rosa de felpudo com as iniciais do hotel estampadas no peito da indumentária e com os cabelos molhados, a morena ainda estava pálida e visivelmente esgotada por conta da bebedeira, sem acreditar como conseguiu terminar a chuveirada sem desmaiar.

"É todo seu, Smallville" disse ela, quase sem forças, referindo-se ao banheiro, ao que finalmente prestou atenção para Clark no meio do quarto todo rosa, em frente aos pés da enorme cama redonda com lençóis pink, sem camisa e vestido apenas nas calças sociais, revelando abdominal e peitoral musculosos, assim como braços e antebraços torneados.

"Sente-se melhor?" perguntou ele, mas Lois simplesmente não entendeu o que ele disse. Notou que ele moveu os lábios, e que perguntou qualquer coisa, mas ela não conseguia desviar a atenção do físico de Clark. "Lois?" chamou ele.

"Hein?" devolveu ela, sem entender.

"Está melhor agora?" repetiu ele.

Lois desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em outra coisa:

"Sim, sim... exceto por esse quarto horroroso, nada que uma boa ducha quente não possa curar" respondeu, puxando a coberta, preparando-se para deitar, ao que finalmente se deu conta de que dividiria o quarto com Clark. Mais do que depressa, no entanto, notou que havia apenas um travesseiro sobre o leito, e deu uma esticadela de olhos para ver onde estava o outro, e percebeu que Clark havia improvisado uma cama no chão, aos pés da cama, sobre um horroroso tapete de urso de poliéster na cor pink.

"Não havia mais quartos vagos, como era de se esperar, e tivemos que ficar com a suíte nupcial" explicou ele. "Mas não se preocupe: a cama é toda sua" sorriu, gentil.

Lois sorriu, dando de ombros.

"Ótimo!" disse, procurando se concentrar em cada palavra que dizia a fim de não soltar mais alguma besteira, na medida em que sentia os efeitos do coquetel alucinado que havia ingerido naquela noite tresloucada. "Não que eu esteja preocupada, claro"

Clark apenas sorriu em resposta, e enquanto se olharam por um instante, disse, apontando para o banheiro:

"Vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto você pega no sono, e prometo não fazer barulho"

"Fique à vontade, Smallville" disse ela, sentando-se à beirada da cama. "Eu me viro daqui por diante. É quase certo que barulho algum no mundo vá me acordar assim que eu apagar"

Clark sorriu, porém confuso, imaginando que Lois provavelmente estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não dizer mais besteiras, e que sofria internamente o vexame que acreditava ter passado na sua frente. Sorriu, ao notar como ela ficava adorável quando constrangida por suas pequenas falhas, que nada mais a tornavam humana. Percebeu, assim como o percebia há tempos, como cada imperfeição nela o fazia admirá-la mais ainda, mesmo que por vezes ela não fosse imperfeita, mas apenas e unicamente Lois Lane.

"Vou deixar a porta encostada, caso precise..." começou Clark, referindo-se ao fato de Lois voltar a passar mal.

Lois acenou com a mão, e sorriu, constrangida.

"Esqueça. Já botei para fora tudo o que podia"

Clark nada mais disse e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. Lois continuou sentada à beirada da cama, escutando-o ligar a ducha e entrar no banho. A morena engoliu em seco, não acreditando na situação em que se encontrava com Clark: logo ele! Lamentou sentir o que sentia por ele, aquela emoção latente que finalmente eclodia com a proximidade do dia a dia no Planeta Diário. Sorriu um sorriso triste ao pensar o quão ridícula parecia naquela noite, agindo como agiu no palco, cantando embriagada, quando na verdade queria apenas afogar suas mágoas e talvez esquecer o que sentia por aquele sujeito bobo e medroso que tanto admirava.

"Lois... sua idiota" murmurou.

Suspirou, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo que a afligia e que a fazia se sentir fora de si, e se levantou para fechar as cortinas das enormes janelas, não sem antes dar uma espiada nas montanhas de Omaha cobertas por neve. Atravessou o quarto, e notou que Clark acendera a lareira que ficava no meio do quarto. Deu mais uma olhada no enorme recinto com cores que variavam dos mais absurdos tons de rosa, e que Lois jamais imaginou existir.

"Que quarto mais cafona!" resmungou ela, voltando para a cama, onde se ajeitou, ao que viu aos pés do leito o travesseiro ao chão e um cobertor organizados sobre o espalhafatoso urso de poliéster rosa, e onde Clark pretendia dormir.

Poucos minutos depois, quando Clark saiu do banheiro, apenas vestido em suas cuecas boxer shorts e os cabelos úmidos, notou que a cama improvisada no chão já não estava mais lá. Olhou para o leito onde Lois estava deitada, e o travesseiro estava do outro lado, e havia uma divisória organizada às pressas com almoçadas e cobertores enrolados. A morena levantou os olhos para vê-lo, tentando apenas se concentrar em seu rosto, e explicou:

"Por segurar meus cabelos e me carregar até o quarto, o mínimo que posso fazer é deixá-lo ter uma boa noite de sono"

Clark engoliu em seco e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Bom, eu... não sei o que dizer"

Lois se ajeitou na cama, apoiando-se no cotovelo para vê-lo melhor:

"Antes que eu me arrependa, não diga coisa alguma" disse. "E só para constar: eu me mexo muito durante a noite. Muito mesmo" ressaltou. "De modo que se sentir chutes e socos, pode até tentar me virar de lado: e não vai adiantar"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor eu dormir mesmo no chão"

"Não seja bobo, Smallville" disse ela, sem pretensão alguma. "A cama é enorme"

Clark balançou a cabeça, e respirou fundo. Deu a volta no quarto, sem tirar os olhos de Lois, que também o observava, quando então notou que a divisória estrategicamente criada pela morena no meio da cama não estava exatamente no meio, e lhe conferia um espaço mísero bem à beirada da cama. Ele então sorriu, achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira, ao que Lois apenas sorriu, e se virou para apagar a luz do abajur ao seu lado, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pela chama da lareira.

"Boa noite, Smallville!"

Clark enrugou a testa. Não era brincadeira. A cama era de fato enorme, mas Lois havia lhe cedido uma parte bem estreita para se deitar. O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse. Deitou-se então no seu canto, tentando se cobrir com o insignificante lençol que lhe sobrara, já que Lois estava com o edredom e todos os cobertores sobressalentes foram usados como barricada para protegê-los de qualquer contato físico durante a noite.

Lois sorriu ao notar que ele aceitou o convite para se deitar à cama, quando, de súbito, se deu conta do que fizera. Enrugou a testa, e preocupada, imaginou o que poderia se passar à mente de Clark, inclusive a julgar pelas últimas encrencas nas quais havia se metido junto a ele. As implicações daquele envolvimento cada vez maior com seu amigo e colega de trabalho, por quem nutria um sentimento crescente e que ela relutava admitir, a sufocavam, e a situação presente não tornava as coisas melhores.

"Espero que consigamos um voo no primeiro horário da manhã" disse ela.

Deitado em direção contrária, Clark moveu a cabeça para o lado, pois imaginava que ela já havia pegado no sono.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos conseguir" disse.

Lois mordeu os lábios. Por mais que soubesse que não precisasse, sentia a necessidade de se justificar.

"Olha, eu..." começou, sem se mover, deitada em direção contrária. "Sobre hoje... eu precisava extravasar, e a última coisa que eu queria é que estivesse lá para ver a bizarrice que aprontei"

Clark sorriu.

"Lois, você não fez nada fora do comum"

Indignada, ela enrugou a testa, acendeu o abajur e se sentou à cama para vê-lo:

"Como é?" questionou ela.

Confuso, Clark se virou:

"Está dizendo que sou... fora do normal?"

"Eu não disse isso" explicou ele, olhando-a por cima da trincheira de cobertores e almofadas.

"Foi o que entendi" retrucou ela.

"Não" insistiu ele. "Eu quis dizer que você não é uma pessoa comum, que faz coisas comuns"

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Está mesmo querendo fazer isso? Tirar-me do sério depois de toda a bebedeira de hoje à noite?"

Clark riu, e se sentou à cama para encará-la nos olhos:

"Lois, eu já disse... você está longe de fazer coisas comuns, isso porque é uma pessoa extraordinária" disse. "Foi um elogio" explicou, finalmente.

A morena sorriu, perturbada.

"Ah. Bom, nesse caso... obrigada" disse, sorrindo.

Os dois se viraram para seus respectivos lados na cama, Lois apagou a luminária e voltaram a deitar. Pensativa, porém, a morena não conseguia pegar no sono, embora estivesse exausta e ainda estivesse vendo o quarto rodar. Não conseguia tirar da mente o fato de que estava na mesma cama com Clark, por mais que tentasse se convencer de que não era nada demais.

"Sabe..." disse ela. "...você também não é nada mau"

Clark sorriu, sem se mover.

"Vindo de você Lois, isso significa muito" devolveu ele.

Mas não houve resposta. Clark se sentou e se esticou por cima da trincheira de cobertores para vê-la. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Lois dormia profundamente. Ele sorriu, e removeu gentilmente uma pequena mecha de cabelos que cobria seus olhos.

"Mais do que imagina" completou.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bom dia, Lois" disse Clark do outro lado do quarto, já vestido, enquanto a morena ainda enxergava tudo embaçado e procurava se ajeitar na cama.

O dia já estava claro no céu cinzento de Omaha, e havia agitação do lado de fora do hotel. Ela se levantou, ajeitando o roupão rosa com o qual dormira na falta de outra opção, e se aproximou da janela. Hóspedes entravam com suas malas em táxis e transportes fretados do aeroporto.

"A nevasca resolveu dar uma folga" comentou ele.

Lois se virou para vê-lo, com a testa frisada. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tamanha ressaca.

"Esqueci... você não gosta de conversa logo que acorda" disse ele, puxando a cadeira para ela à mesa onde estava servido o café.

A morena apenas resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e se aproximou. Olhou para a mesa, onde se via apenas comida saudável: suco de laranja, frutas e alguns pãezinhos.

"O suco vai lhe fazer bem... para a ressaca" comentou ele.

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, e pegou apenas um dos pãezinhos. Clark sorriu. Adoraria sentar-se à sua frente e implicar um pouco com ela, mas precisavam voltar o quanto antes para Metropolis.

"Vou pedir à recepcionista que chame um táxi" disse ele, caminhando em direção ao criado mudo, onde havia um telefone.

Lois fechou os olhos, como se aquilo pudesse fazer sua cabeça parar de doer, e mordiscou o pãozinho. Sabendo que mais do que aquilo a faria se ajoelhar novamente diante do vaso, largou o alimento sobre o prato e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, sob o olhar atento de Clark, que falava com a recepcionista:

"Poderia chamar um táxi para o quarto 1212?" pediu.

A morena fechou a porta do banheiro, e a batida latejou forte em sua cabeça. Abriu a torneira da pia, e o som da água corrente parecia uma cascata de barulho insuportável, que só a fez desejar arrancar fora as orelhas. Lois olhou seu reflexo no espelho, e horrorizada com sua própria aparência, lamentou que Clark Kent a tivesse visto daquele jeito, embora ele já a tivesse visto em condições piores. Mergulhou a cabeça dentro da pia, juntou um pouco de água com as mãos e lavou as faces. Voltou-se novamente à imagem refletida no espelho e ficou imaginando o que teria mudado tanto naqueles últimos anos para se importar tanto com o que ele poderia pensar ou sentir em relação a ela. Suspirou. Claro que sabia o que era. Decidida, no entanto, sabia que precisava trazer os sentimentos à tona. Só assim conseguiria se livrar daquela angústia que tanto a atormentava e lhe tirava o sono, pelo menos, não quando estava embriagada. Temendo que talvez de fato fosse o efeito do álcool, Lois hesitou, com a mão na maçaneta.

Suspirou fundo, e virou-se para o espelho para novamente ver seu reflexo. Ajeitou os cabelos com a mão livre e pensou que não havia momento melhor do que aquele, em que finalmente não havia nada para atrapalhá-los. Quisera tivesse sido na noite passada, mas tomada pela embriaguez sabia que o certo seria esperar mais um pouco. Tirou a mão da maçaneta, e se endireitou diante do espelho:

"Clark, eu..." começou a ensaiar sozinha, ao que notou o hálito horrível por conta da bebedeira, de modo que lavou imediatamente a boca com o enxaguante bucal do hotel. Limpou as faces, e voltou ao seu discurso: "Clark, eu..." repetiu, e embora não soubesse antes o que dizer, foi como se as palavras fluíssem naturalmente de seus lábios: "Esses anos todos em que sempre impliquei com você, foi como se eu mesma tivesse construído uma barreira para os meus sentimentos. Você sabe, eu sempre tive meus desastres amorosos, e o que eu menos queria era que soubesse o que de fato sinto..."

Lois sorriu, e balançou a cabeça. Baixou os olhos, e olhou para o centro da pia. Suspirou, e levantou os olhos:

"Minhas indiretas nunca foram o suficiente" disse. "Então, vou arriscar: acho que... na verdade, tenho certeza: gosto de você" ela então enrugou a testa, e entortou os lábios. Era difícil dizer aquilo em voz alta. Estava indo contra tudo aquilo em que acreditava, mas precisava tentar: "Amo você"

Nisso, o coração de Lois bateu intensamente no peito, e suas faces ruborizaram, como se Clark estivesse ali, à sua frente, ouvindo o que ela dizia. Mas ela sorriu, e repetiu, mais convicta ainda: "Amo você!"

Com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, a morena teve a certeza de que era o certo a fazer, contar a verdade, pois ela a libertaria. Lamentou não pensar numa frase melhor para simbolizar aquele momento, mas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: liberdade. Seria como aliviar o peso que carregava todos os dias, a cada vez que escutava o som a cadeira de Clark ranger à sua frente no Planeta Diário, e embora se mostrasse incomodada, aquilo na verdade a fazia feliz e completa, pois ele estava ali com ela, e era o que importava. Mais do que escrever qualquer grande matéria ou cumprir um prazo, tê-lo como parceiro foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu nos últimos meses, a despeito de suas frustradas tentativas de desesperadamente esconder através do sarcasmo o sentimento que nutria por ele, como acertadamente outrora lhe foi dito por Oliver Queen. Eufórica, e como se a ressaca estivesse completamente curada, dando lugar a algo vibrante, Lois abriu a porta do banheiro, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Confusa, a morena notou um bilhete sobre a cama. Aproximou-se e o pegou: "Fui fazer o check out. Encontro-a no saguão"

Minutos depois, já vestida e pronta para ir embora, Lois caminhava pelo saguão do hotel à procura de Clark, prestes a dizer o que estava engasgado há tempos, ao que finalmente o viu. Sorriu, e acenou, mas ele não a viu. Parecia entretido, conversando com alguém que a morena não conseguiu visualizar, porquanto atrás de um pilar. Ao finalmente se aproximar, ele a viu e sorriu.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, ao que a pessoa que o acompanhava se virou para vê-la. Tratava-se uma bela e esguia mulher de pele alva, cabelos curtos negros e grandes olhos azuis.

Sem reação, Lois forçou um sorriso, imaginando que aquilo era definitivamente inesperado, e Clark as apresentou:

"Lois Lane…" ao que a estranha puxou-a para beijá-la nas faces, e antes que a repórter do Planeta Diário hesitasse, completou: "Simone DeNeige"

"Enchantée!" exclamou Simone. "A repórter estrela do Planeta Diário!" disse, com um forte sotaque francês.

Lois enrugou a testa. Não se achava ainda a repórter estrela do Planeta Diário, embora acreditasse que estava perto, de modo que interpretou aquilo com um tom de escárnio, eis que na verdade era apenas conhecida como a repórter encrenqueira do maior editorial do país.

"Simone trabalha no Le Journal Du Monde, em Paris" disse Clark, arriscando um francês que fez Simone rir discretamente com um charme que enervou Lois.

Sorridente, a francesa não conseguia tirar os olhos de Clark.

"Oui, conheci Clarkie quando de uma explosão do metrô de Lyon enquanto fazia a cobertura de uma greve dos servidores públicos" completou ela, ao que Clark engasgou, enquanto Lois o encarava.

"Nunca me disse que esteve na França, 'Clarkie'" disse Lois, cruzando os braços, e com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

"Ah... bem, foi uma passada rápida" disse ele, tentando achar uma desculpa.

"Foi uma 'explosion terrible', Lois!" interrompeu Simone. "Não sei como não houve vítimas graves... um verdadeiro milagre que todos tenham sobrevivido!"

Lois frisou a testa, desconfiada, como se aquilo tivesse sido trabalho do misterioso vigilante vermelho e azul de Metropolis, e Clark soubesse, de modo que viajou até a Europa para cobrir o furo de reportagem, tentando passar-lhe a perna, embora no fundo soubesse que aquilo era impossível. E vendo-o aos sorrisos com a bela francesa, odiou a si própria por quase declarar-lhe seu amor!

"Hum... que interessante!" exclamou Lois, em tom de deboche, olhando para Clark, que tentava disfarçar, desviando o olhar para Simone, e concordando com tudo o que ela dizia.

"No final das contas consegui uma matéria melhor ainda" completou a bela e sedutora francesa que continuava a fitar Clark, sempre o tocando no braço, o que chamava a atenção de Lois, porquanto notório sinal de interesse. "E isso me destacou na imprensa internacional, de modo que acabei sendo convidada para trabalhar no Planeta Diário"

"Como?" indagaram Lois e Clark em uníssono, ambos olhando para Simone.

"Isso mesmo" disse ela, fazendo caras e bocas com o sotaque francês que já estava tirando Lois Lane do sério. "Mademoiselle Mercer me convidou há algumas semanas para trabalhar como correspondente internacional do Planeta Diário. Foi um convite irrecusável. Não vou passar todo o tempo em Metropolis, mas..." e enganchando o braço no de Clark, completou: "Seremos colegas de trabalho, 'mon cher ami'!"

"Hum... isso é... isso é ótimo!" exclamou Clark, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

Lois apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Não sabia se odiava Simone por ser a nova repórter do Planeta Diário ou por ser tão próxima de Clark, mas o fato é que a ressaca parecia voltar com mais intensidade, e ela não conseguia esconder o desalento que a submetia. Ver a bela e estonteante francesa com o braço enganchado no de Clark, e agora ajeitando o cabelo do moreno atrás da orelha com tamanha intimidade a enfureceu, e ela teve a certeza de que não era o fato de Simone ser a nova repórter do Planeta Diário que a tirava do sério.

"Senhor Kent!" chamou, de súbito, a recepcionista do hotel, ao que todos os três se viraram para vê-la. "Seu táxi chegou!"

"Ah, isso é ótimo!" exclamou Simone, eufórica, pegando a bolsa do chão. "Vou pegar uma carona com vocês dois até o aeroporto!" foi então que Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, horrorizada com a hipótese de passar mais alguns minutos com a bela e simpática estrangeira que não conseguia tirar as mãos de Clark, que engoliu em seco, notando o desconforto de Lane.

"E não me digam que vocês vão no primeiro voo para Metropolis, pois é exatamente esse que vou pegar!"

"Bem... vamos" respondeu Clark, sem jeito, olhando para Lois, que rolou os olhos.

"Tomara que nossos assentos sejam próximos, então!" exclamou a francesa, eufórica. "Temos tanto a conversar! Será 'très amusant'!

Lois então sorriu, gentil, e disse:

"Simone, foi um prazer!" e estendeu a mão para a colega.

Clark a fitou, desconfiado, enrugando a testa.

"Lois?"

"Na verdade não irei com vocês" explicou ela para Clark: "Era isso que eu estava para lhe contar... Stern me ligou no quarto do hotel quando você saiu, e vou ter que ficar por aqui para cobrir uma reportagem em La Vista, a poucas milhas daqui"

Mais do que depressa, Clark interveio:

"Nesse caso, vou com você..."

"Desta vez não, Clark" disse Lois, em tom de pedido.

"C'est dommage, ma chère!" exclamou Simone, interrompendo.

Lois sorriu um sorriso nada amigável para a inoportuna francesa:

"Oui, c'est vraiment dommage, mais nous aurons beaucoup d'occasions pour parler du travail et d'autres choses intéressantes, n'est pas ?" disse Lois com um francês perfeito, olhando para Clark ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Surpreendido, ele a encarou, e sorriu.

"Não sabia que falava francês, Lois..." disse, admirado.

"E um francês esplêndido, diga-se de passagem!" exclamou Simone, cumprimentando-a.

"Parece que tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe a meu respeito, Smallville" disse a morena, sorrindo um sorriso triste.

"Smallville?" indagou Simone, curiosa. "Talvez possa me contar a história desse apelido durante a viagem já que seremos só nós dois, Clarkie" disse ela. "Vou fazer o check out... encontro-o lá na frente, ok?"

Sem se virar para ver Simone, olhando fixamente para Lois, Clark respondeu:

"Ok"

"Lois, foi um prazer!" exclamou Simone, afastando-se.

Lois apenas acenou, com um sorriso forçado. A morena ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e sorriu para Clark:

"Acho que nos vemos amanhã" disse ele, com desânimo na voz.

"Na verdade, vou tirar uns dias de folga" devolveu ela, de súbito, numa decisão impensada, que a fez rapidamente imaginar o que diria a Stern para justificar sua ausência nos próximos dias.

"Como?" indagou Clark, confuso, afinal, sabia de todos os movimentos de Lois desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos no Planeta Diário, e férias era algo que não estava nos planos da colega até onde sabia.

"Digamos que essa viagem me fez pensar em algumas coisas e... bom, preciso de um tempo para refletir" explicou, evasivamente.

"Mas... isso é tão repentino" disse ele, ainda espantado com a inusitada revelação.

"Nem tanto" devolveu ela, em tom que só lhe dizia respeito. "Nesse caso, acho que só nos veremos um ou dois dias antes do casamento de Chloe" disse, ao que Clark não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

"E os preparativos? Achei que teria que ficar por perto, afinal, a cerimônia será em Smallville e há muito ainda o que fazer"

"Boa parte da organização pode ser feita a distância, e posso dar conta de tudo em menos de poucas horas antes do grande evento"

Houve então um silêncio, e Clark se virou para a porta da entrada do hotel, onde viu Simone acenar-lhe.

"Desculpe por... você sabe" disse, olhando para a francesa.

"Qual é Smallville?" indagou Lois, dando-lhe um soquinho no braço. "Quem vê até pensa que somos mais do que colegas de trabalho!"

Clark sorriu, embaraçado.

"É... até parece!" concordou, também tentando se enganar.

Lois sorriu, e olhou em direção ao restaurante do hotel. Voltou-se para Clark, que não desviava o olhar da morena, e disse:

"Vou tentar tomar aquele suco de laranja antes de pegar a estrada para La Vista" e completou: "Boa viagem, Smallville!"

Dando-lhe as costas, o sorriso do rosto de Lois se apagou completamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao restaurante. Seus lábios se contorciam e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Descobriu, então, que sofria por amor, e a cada passo que a distanciava de Clark, mais tinha a certeza de que aquele seria um sentimento que ele jamais descobriria e que esconderia fundo na alma, pois sofrer não era uma opção.

Sem mais nada a dizer, Clark a via se afastar, e cada vez mais a chance de um novo começo ao lado da pessoa que o elevava e trazia luz para seu caminho. Suspirou, e também lhe deu as costas para caminhar em direção à porta da frente do hotel, certo, no entanto, de que um dia teria que contar a ela seus sentimentos, tanto quanto quase o fez minutos atrás...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Instantes antes, enquanto Lois se olhava no espelho do banheiro do quarto do hotel, do lado de fora Clark desligava o telefone após solicitar o táxi à recepcionista. Caminhou em direção à porta e moveu a mão para bater e chamar por Lois. Pretendia naquela manhã finalmente contar a ela que a amava, e que tinha sentimentos fortes por ela desde sempre, os quais haviam se intensificado com a proximidade no trabalho no Planeta Diário._

_Hesitante, porém, temendo ouvir uma retaliação, ainda mais a julgar pelo mau humor matinal de Lois, ele apenas suspirou. Abaixou o braço e lamentou não ser forte e bom o bastante para alguém como ela. De repente, era como se a segurança e a confiança que Lois lhe conferia ruíssem. Ainda não era o momento certo. Não poderia fazer isso com ela. Não sem antes contar a verdade. E ele ainda não estava preparado. Era como se tivesse algo ainda a ser resolvido._

_Clark apenas tocou a superfície da porta e sorriu um sorriso triste antes de olhar para o bloco de notas sobre a mesa do quarto e decidir deixar um bilhete dizendo que a aguardaria no saguão._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Enquanto se afastava, Lois se virou para ver se Clark ainda estava lá, mas ele já estava longe o bastante para sequer notar que ela ainda pudesse estar ali. Arrebatada por uma tristeza que a consumia dia a dia e mais ainda naquela fatídica manhã em que quase declarou a ele seu amor, Lois suspirou e procurou mais uma vez ser forte o bastante, e novamente deu as costas a Clark para seguir em frente.

Já à porta do hotel, Clark novamente se virou para ver Lois desaparecer na entrada do restaurante. Sorriu um sorriso triste e lamentou que as coisas ainda não pudessem ser do jeito que desejava que fossem. Mas um rasgo de esperança aquiesceu seu coração, fazendo-o crer que um dia se acertaria com Lois. Só lhe restava agora esperar e agir para que esse dia não tardasse a chegar.


End file.
